


tightrope [fic + podfic]

by idellaphod, savedby



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_together, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby
Summary: They've always understood each other perfectly.





	tightrope [fic + podfic]

cover art provided by idella | smile credit: Scott Moir

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2018/%5Bfigure%20skating%20rpf%5D%20tightrope.mp3) (right click; save as) | 20.5 MB



## Duration

  * 00.08.59 

  
---|---  
  
  
  
  


**_From the Olympic channel, June 2013:_ **

 

**_Newscaster: ...and we conclude this segment with a scintillating performance by Virtue and Moir at the 2010 Olympics. We’ve talked before about married couples competing in ice dancing and their passion matches the greatest of them, wouldn’t you agree-_ **

 

Scott turns the TV off with a decisive click. Tessa lets out a snort from where she’s lying, her head in his lap. 

 

“Why are they so obsessed with our relationship?” she asks. He combs his hand through her hair carefully, separating the strands so he doesn’t accidentally pull on a knot.

 

“Well, we did sort of bring it on ourselves,” Scott points out. She snorts again.

 

“It’s not our fault that we’re such excellent actors,” Tessa says. He makes a comforting noise under his breath and she relaxes minutely, leaning into his touch.

 

The apartment is quiet, except for the distant sound of a barking dog. Tessa’s breathing is soft and even, and she’s warm. 

 

“Do you think if we told them, they would understand?” Scott asks, trying for a neutral tone. 

 

Tell them how Scott had come to her after hockey practice, sick and shaken, and told her, “I don’t think I could do the things they were talking about,” like he expected her to immediately understand even if she’d never set for in a male locker room before.

 

But by some miracle, she did understand.

 

“You don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to,” she’d said, shrugging. “Not ever.”

 

“I didn’t know that was an option,” he’d said and felt awfully naive.

 

“Well, it is,” she’d said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “I don’t want it and I don’t expect to like it. I don’t like romance either.”

 

“What do you like, then?” he’d asked, taken off guard.

 

She didn’t even hesitate. “Skating, crossword puzzles, and fashion. Also, whales.”

 

“Whales?”

 

“Yes, whales. You can like whales with me too if you want.”

 

In the present, Tessa sighs and rolls over so she’s looking up at him. “I guess not,” she says. “I just get so tired of them sometimes.”

 

“You can design our new costumes if that’ll make you feel any better,” he offers. It’s a silly offer but it makes her laugh, which was the aim anyway.

 

“As if I wouldn’t have done that anyway,” she points out. It’s a fair point - Scott could barely be trusted to dress himself on the regular.

 

“Then, do you want to watch that whale documentary again?” he says. 

 

Tessa frowns. “We’ve watched that documentary twenty times already,” she says.

 

“I know,” Scott says, waiting.

 

“...you queue it up and I’ll get the popcorn.”

 

“Good stuff, kiddo.”

  
  
  


**_From Weople magazine, April 14th 2015, page 11:_ **

 

**_MOIR SECRETS: A BABY OF VIRTUE?_ **

 

**_There have long been rumors of a secret relationship between Olympian darlings, Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue, but is there more to the story? Pictures below reveal an unusually rounded silhouette for the lean and proper Tessa Virtue and sources close to the pair reveal that they are concealing more than a private love affair._ **

 

“I had a big burrito,” Tessa says, wrinkling her nose at the magazine. “And now apparently I’ve given birth?”

 

“To what?” Scott asks, idly, mid-stretch. “Burrito babies? Hey, that sounds great, we’d never have to pay for dinner again.”

 

“Don’t talk about our children like that,” Tessa says immediately. 

 

“Our burrito children?” Scott asks, choking on his laughter. “Filled with delicious chicken and beans and with some nacho cheese poured over the top?”

 

He looks wistful and Tessa rolls her eyes fondly, throwing the magazine in the trash where it belongs. Even the advertised reward for the crossword puzzle couldn’t tempt her into picking it up again. She leans over to help Scott stretch, pushing his knee to his chest and watching his face for any signs of discomfort. He tends to have more cramps then her after training and stretching out frequently seems to help. With how much time she spends with the physio, Tessa is practically an expert on it.

 

Scott smiles up at her softly, fondly and she reaches over to brush his sweaty hair out of his face. She lets up off his leg and helps him bend the other one. 

 

“I think I’d like to have kids someday,” he says, quietly, and it startles her into pushing him into the stretch a little too hard, causing him to wince. 

 

“Sorry,” she says, backing off and letting him stretch out.

 

“I didn’t mean with you,” he says immediately, expression fading into worry, “or with anyone, really. I don’t think I could do that. You know?”

 

He looks at her imploringly and she nods. She knows. They’re the same in that.

 

“Maybe adopt or something?” Scott sits up, chewing on his lips, expression wistful. “It would be nice.”

 

“You’d be a good dad,” Tessa tells him, warmed at the way his face transforms with his smile. 

 

“You think so?” he asks, heartbreakingly uncertain.

 

“I know so,” Tessa tells him. “Now, come on.”

 

She gets up and pulls him up after her. “We need to go get lunch, I think you’re starving to death.”

 

“Can we get burritos?” Scott asks hopefully. 

 

“How dare you, those are our nieces and nephews,” Tessa says. “Also no, they’re not on our diet plan.”

  
  


*

 

**_Tweet by user @iwantmoir_ **

**_Oh my gosh, they’re just the cutest couple!!!_ **

**_- > quoted tweet: Virtue and Moir, 2017 Free Skate_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A minute before they have to go onto the ice, they grab a moment to themselves. Scott bends down to press his forehead against Tessa’s shoulder, feeling the way her ribcage expands under his fingers as she breathes.

 

The noise of the crowd fades into the background, an indistinct murmur.  The cold rising from the ice raises goosebumps on his skin. Tessa’s shoulder smells like her perfume and a faint hint of nervous sweat. He squeezes her fingers where they’re holding hands, and she squeezes back immediately.

 

Their breaths sync up with the ease of long familiarity. Everything else fades away entirely. Tessa turns her head, her exhale soft against his cheek. They fit together in every way that matters. Partners, but more than that too. Mirrors of each other’s soul, if Scott is feeling particularly philosophical.

 

“Hey,” Tessa whispers against his cheek, “how many stories do you think there’ll be after this?”

 

“I think two hundred at the least,” he whispers back.

 

“Five hundred and make it a bet,” she says.

 

“You’re on.”

 

They’re ready.

 

He steps back, looks into her eyes, sees the smile there, shading into sharp focus. He smiles back. Her skates hit the ice first, a sharp clean cut into the surface, and he follows in her tracks, always.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
